Possessive
by oh.industria
Summary: AU, ShikaNeji. Nara Shikamaru was understandably upset when he spotted his boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, and his classmate, Inuzuka Kiba, together on the tennis courts one fine autumn morning.


i don't own naruto.

happy shikanejishika day, everyone!

* * *

Possessive

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was understandably upset when he spotted his boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji, and his classmate, Inuzuka Kiba, together on the tennis courts one fine autumn morning. Not 'together' in the sense that they were making sweaty passionate love on the courts where everyone could see, (because if that were the case, Shikamaru would be homicidal instead of just pissed off); but together in the sense that Kiba was pressed up close against Neji's back, one hand on his waist and one hand on his wrist, guiding him through the movements of a topspin serve.

It was a crisp, warm September morning. The sun was high in the sky, and there was a decent breeze wafting through the trees. He had spent a good part of the morning in a dreadfully boring student government meeting, and had been eternally grateful when it was adjourned. As student body president, he was required to attend every meeting, no matter how miniscule the topic was.

These past couple of weeks, he had been busy with tons of back to school meetings he had to preside over. He was also in charge of organizing a math competition with the Sabaku Academy for Gifted Youths, known by most as "The Chunin Exams." He hadn't really had much time to spend with his boyfriend. Normally he wouldn't go out of his way to see the other boy, but today he was feeling particularly sociable. So as soon as the meeting was over, he had headed straight to the courts, where he knew the Tennis Club would be practicing at.

Which leads us to our current situation. Shikamaru wouldn't have been so irritated by this if it wasn't for the fact that Kiba had a completely obvious crush on the Hyuuga. It was practically common knowledge- everyone could see how the Inuzuka would watch Neji during lectures, or how he would go out of his way to walk the other boy to class when Shikamaru was somewhere else. All of this was done with the other boy knowing full well that Shikamaru and Neji were in a relationship, of course. And technically, the Inuzuka wasn't doing anything wrong- he was just being a "good friend". Or so he said.

But this was the last straw. There was no need for Kiba to be so close to Neji, nor was there a reason for him to be helping Neji at all; the Inuzuka had received a scholarship to the school for football, not tennis. Not to mention the fact that Neji was practically a professional at the sport, anyway.

Kiba was definitely wasting his time, because even if Neji wasn't in a happy relationship with Shikamaru, he wouldn't date the other boy anyway because he was lower class, recruited by the school for the soul purpose of winning football championships. Neji's family would certainly disapprove, and the Hyuuga had nothing but distaste for 'commoners', as they were known as.

_So why is Neji letting Kiba touch him? _The Nara wondered, his eyes narrowing as the Inuzuka's hand slid down to Neji's hip. He wanted nothing more than to charge over and punch the other boy in the face. But, he was a Nara, and as such, he was required to act with the proper decorum. Making a scene would reflect badly on his family, and would be troublesome as well.

He stepped onto the court in a casual manner, his hands in his pockets as he approached the two of them. "Hello, darling."

"Shikamaru!" Neji's eyes widened in surprise. He disentangled himself from the other boy and closed the distance between himself and the Nara. "What are you doing here?"

Kiba scowled and crossed his arms at the arrival of the president.

"Visiting you. What were you working on just now?" Shikamaru said, placing his hand on Neji's lower back and drawing him closer.

"Kiba was just helping me with my serve." Neji reported with a sly smile.

"Your serve is perfect, love."

"That's sweet." Neji murmured, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissing him softly. Shikamaru welcomed the opportunity to show the Inuzuka that he was fighting a lost cause. He kissed back, and allowed it to carry on for several seconds, despite the fact that they were in a public setting.

They broke apart at the sound of Kiba clearing his throat. Shikamaru didn't even spare the other boy a glance.

"Why don't you finish up here," He murmured, taking Neji's chin in his hand. "And I'll take you out for lunch. Sounds good?"

"Mm-hm." Neji agreed, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's one last time before turned and heading towards the locker room.

Shikamaru watched him go, but he wasn't the only one. Kiba was blatantly staring at Neji's backside, seemingly uncaring of the fact that his boyfriend was standing right there. Shikamaru was itching to hit him, but instead, he fished dug into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"See something you like?" Shikamaru asked casually as he lit one up.

Kiba turned to him, flashing a smug grin. "Maybe."

"I don't like people touching what's mine."

"Oh, are you jealous?" The Inuzuka said with mock sympathy. "You should be. Neji practically _begged_ me to put my hands on him."

"Yes, well," The Nara started, taking a long drag on his cigarette before exhaling. "So as not to risk this happening again, I'm going to have to ask you to quit the tennis club."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, right. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

"I'll give you three." Suddenly, the Nara was in Kiba's personal space. The casual act was gone, replaced by one of deadly seriousness. "One, as student body president I can have you suspended for no reason whatsoever besides the fact that_ I feel like it_. Two, the fact that I can cancel your scholarship at any time if I see you 'behaving inappropriately'. And three…"

Shikamaru's eyes hardened as he moved in for the kill."If I ever see you touching my boyfriend again, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to play _any_ sport without _limping_." He snarled. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kiba took a step back, obviously shaken. "C-crystal." He mumbled, shocked that the Nara actually had it in him to be intimidating, let alone downright _scary_.

"Good." Shikamaru said carelessly, reverting quickly to his normal persona and waving the other boy off as if he were an annoying fly. "You're dismissed."

Kiba stared at him for a good two seconds before turning around and running off in the direction of the school.

Neji emerged from the locker room minutes later, still in his uniform but with his hair loose. He handed the other boy his duffle bag and racket case, and Shikamaru took them both without complaint, despite the fact that Neji was more than capable of carrying them by himself.

"Did Kiba leave?" The Hyuuga asked as they started towards the academy parking lot.

"Yes. He said he had to run an errand for his sister."

"That's strange… he left his racket." Neji pondered out loud, gesturing to the Inuzuka's forgotten tennis racket on the ground. "And I think his sister is away on business… Why would he leave so quickly? Unless…" Ivory eyes widened, then narrowed in the direction of the other boy. "Oh, God. You didn't_ threaten_ him, did you?"

Shikamaru exhaled a long plume of smoke. "Of course not."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You're such a liar."

Shikamaru gave him a strange look, wondering why his boyfriend didn't seem to be the least bit upset. "Says the boy who won the Gentleman's singles Junior Tennis Tournament three years in a row. Like I said,_ your serve is perfect_, Neji."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Hyuuga responded innocently. Of course he wouldn't admit to Shikamaru that he had seen the other boy coming ten minutes before he actually got to the courts (the Hyuuga family had unnaturally good eyesight) and had, in truth asked Kiba for help with his serve (despite the fact that it _was_ perfect). He had known that his younger boyfriend would become jealous, and would most likely warn Kiba to stay away from him. Doing this had essentially killed two birds with one stone; not only would Kiba leave him alone from now on, but Shikamaru would pay a lot more attention to him, at least for the next couple of weeks.

But of course, telling the Nara all of this would ruin his fun.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to groan aloud when the other boy started to play dumb. There was no point in continuing the conversation; it would just keep going around in circles. _Why do I always put up with his games? _He grumbled inside his head.

As if sensing the younger boy's aggravation, Neji laced their fingers together, then leaned into the other boy. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and was met with a gentle, loving smile in return. "Thank you, Shikamaru." He said warmly, then kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Although he had no idea what Neji was talking about, Shikamaru felt a slight blush come on nonetheless.

_That's why._ He answered his own question, giving in and returning the look with a smile of his own. _Troublesome_.


End file.
